Picnic
by Metamorcy
Summary: Forced to go on a picnic with his family, Ichigo ends up dragging trouble or more like it follows him where ever he goes, who's that little trouble maker? Why his other self, of course, who else! HichiIchi


**Picnic**

**By: Metamorcy**

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach

Man, I'm on a roll, lots of bleach yaoi fanfics for me. Totally putting off everything else, shame on me. Oh well, not my problem.

My Mircosoft Word program just doesn't want to cooperate with me anymore, so annoying.

* * *

Ichigo sighed, glancing around the little neighborhood he was currently in. He had been forced into an outing, a bloody, cheery, happy-go-lucky family picnic that was surely going to drive him nuts. Oh _joy_. He turned to his father who was currently dancing around as if he was a ballerina, screaming out some family nonsense. His arms were all waving around like string, tip toeing in the grass like an idiot. Why did he have such a father like this, he'll never know.

His twin sisters were currently unpacking the food and getting the little _happy_ occasion ready, one of them taking everything out of the basket while the other straightened the blanket they would be sitting on. (Rukia couldn't go since the shinigami were having a meeting) Everything seemed content except for one teeny weenie thing, his badge was vibrating. Meaning? A hollow was nearby. Wow. Perfect way to ruin the mood. Karin instantly glanced up from what she was doing, pausing in the process before restarting after taking a glimpse at her older brother. Ichigo growled, standing up from the tree he had been previously lying comfortably against and checked the area real quick. He observed his surroundings even his father before making his way behind the same tree and jumped into it. He laid himself down along the bark; he shifted around so he wouldn't fall when exiting out of his body. That wouldn't be a pleasant experience, falling out of the tree like that, he glimpsed at the thought of the pain it would bring. Pressing the badge against his chest, his soul departed from the flesh and was dressed in his black shinigami clothes with the sword on his back. He sensed out the hollow and pinpointed the creature; it was about a fourth of a mile, not too far for someone like him. His hand rose up, gripping the handle, dashing to the spot he needed to go. As he leaped from tree to tree, he searched the area for the hollow that was wondering around doing whatever the hell it was doing, he didn't really _wanted_ to know. Ichigo spotted the creature not too far away and draw out his large zanpakuto, the bandages that were usually wrapped around it coming loose. The white strings danced wildly as he rushed forward, bringing his sword up into the air for a downward slash across the mask. The hollow was cut into two and vanished into small particles that dissipated into the atmosphere. Ichigo sighed, sheathing his sword and slumped his shoulder, feeling no more of them around. It was a successful victory, no trouble at all. He was about to head back when he heard something _very familiar_ in his head.

'Yo, king.'

It was Hichigo, Ichigo grunted, now wasn't the time to fool around with his other self, he had to get back. "What is it? Can't you come out later?"

He sauntered off, this time traveling below under the tree limbs. There weren't any people around but that didn't make him feel as safe as he would be if he was in his bedroom. There he wouldn't have to worry about letting his hollow out.

As he passed the next tree, something grabbed his arm, yanking him back roughly. Ichigo let out a startled yell, trying to regain his footing when he crashed into something soft and warm. The arm that had grabbed him wrapped itself around his waist, lifting him up to his tipsy-toes. He gazed before him, seeing the white shinigami garbs and familiar scent that could only come from one person. The orange eyes connected to the black and golden ones and gawked.

"Hey." Hichigo grinned, licking his lips seductively. His eyes went off the king for a few seconds, scanning the area. "Nice day out, don't you think?"

Ichigo knew that the hollow was right with the numerous trees and tall grass. There wasn't even a speck of white in the sky just a deep blue that covered everything. The sun was running through the leaves and the wind was wonderful. Of course, his attention was clearly and directly on his other half. There was no time to think about an insignificant scenery with _him_ around. Hichigo took this moment to tighten his clutch around the shinigami, tugging him closer and buried his face into the hair. He took a whiff, smelling in the strawberry shampoo with his hands snaking around in different directions along the back. This made the orange haired teenager try to reverse the grasp, grinding his teeth together so hard that a squeaky sound came from the friction.

"Hollow. Not now." He fussed, trying to rip away from the grip and managed to get free only to find himself being whirled around. He felt his back slam roughly against a tree and almost cried out at the pain that seeped into his bones and muscles. Ichigo could only see that dark spots that were dancing around his head and squinted his eyes, concentrating on making them go away. His forehead throbbed from the ache, his blood pumping incredibility fast. Shaking his head a coupe of times, the spots started disappearing one by one until he could make out Hichigo's face before him. He hadn't even seen what had happened, one moment he was ready to run, the next, trapped in the hollow's arms. Hichigo smiled, a hand was raised up by the king's head, brushing along the orange locks. Their eyes stared into each other and Ichigo felt his cheeks burn at the constant gape. The hollow noted the color, leaning over and captured the lips instantly, tongue entering the inner cave with no problems. He took in the taste, holding the king down so he could continue without any interruptions. Ichigo sighed inwardly, he wasn't going to escape from this anytime soon and relaxed into the kiss, not that he minded it in the first place. What Hichigo wanted, he got, that was something Ichigo had learned long ago.

Hichigo yanked back, his lips crawling down to the chin, leaving a trail of saliva and went to the neck. He nibbled on the flesh tenderly, pressing harder against the other and heard a soft moan from above his head. Ichigo tilted his head to the side, letting the hollow get better access. Hichigo pushed their bodies together, grinding it and made Ichigo whimper at the amount of pleasure that was growing at the intensity. The tongue went to the ear, kissing up along the way. Before anything _more_ could happen, Hichigo let go, withdrawing with a large grin in triumph. He was licking his lips, captivating away any leftovers in and swallowed. His mouth pressed against Ichigo's once more, making the king groan into it, the teenager fighting with Hichigo ferociously for dominance. The hollow draw back for breath and then tilted his head with that smug smirk. "See you later, king." His body was fading away back into the recesses of the king's mind.

Ichigo, with no hold to keep him up, slumped down from the tree to the ground. His legs spread out; head between them and sighed deeply, calming down his urges. Taking a deep breath, he felt the rage of being left like that rise up in his vein, boiling away any lingering effects Hichigo might have given him. He tilted his head back and stared at the sky with a scold. "Hollow." He growled out loud and mentally, the fury burning inside.

'Yo, king, what's up?' Hichigo snickered; he knew exactly why the teen was pissed and also knew what was going to happen next.

"You know what's wrong! What the hell was that for?! If you are going to do _that_, we can do it at home, in my bedroom, damnit!" He cried out, shaking his fist at the sky as if he was doing it to his hollow.

Hichigo busted out laughing. 'So you're admitting that you like what I do to you, huh.'

The substitute shinigami paused for a second and his cheeks starting to burn, remembering what the hollow had performed on him. He heard the snicker in his head; Hichigo had read his mind, _again_. Groaning, he slapped himself across the face, trying to make his blush die down.

'Well I'm not sure why I suddenly wanted to do that, maybe I was just bored and had nothing else to do. But I think you should be more concerned about something else than with little ol' me.' There was a warning tone in his voice, the teen paid notice to it.

"And what would that be?"

The hollow shaked his head at the absentmindedness of his other self and snorted. 'I don't know maybe for example, a picnic perhaps, does _that_ ring a bell?'

"A picnic?" Sudden realization came on to him and jumped up instantly. "Oh shit!" Ichigo panicked, dashing back to the area where his family was at. He could feel the hollow smirking at him, that wide grin that always mocked him and yet, though he would never tell Hichigo, there was a softer, kinder side to it (Now you better not tell him that either or else). As the area came up, he slowed his pace down, jogging up to the tree where his body was resting. Ducking behind it, he sneaked a glanced at his family. He had made it right on time just as they were finishing up and took a deep breath to fill in his lungs that were heaving unenthusiastically. After that mad dash, his legs felt like threads and he wobbled right into the lumber, using it as balance until he regained back his strength. His orange pools gazed up into the branches and leaped up, hopping back into his body.

"Ichi-nii, we're done. Come here and eat." Yuzu called out after picking herself up from the grass and dusting her knees and summer dress off.

"Coming!" Ichigo called back, descending from the branch and landed with a slight twitch from his aching legs. Shaking his head, he pushed the pain away and strolled over to his twin sisters, sitting down on the blanket after ducking to dodge an attempted flying kick from his father. He sighed in relief once everything settled down with his father flopping down beside him, grabbing a plate, chopsticks and a napkin (he had given up on attacking for the moment). Isshin was the first one to dig in, Ichigo following soon after, wishing that the rest of the day would remain like this.

And then Hichigo laughed causing Ichigo to snap his chopsticks (both of them) in half and cursed at his misfortune.

* * *

Yay! Another one done!! Yahoo, I'm on a yaoi roll!


End file.
